Alterra Corp
Welcome to the faction called Alterra Corp. This faction is operating in Interstellar Pilot, Space Engineers, Simple Rockets, Kerbal Space Program, Factorio and Subnautica. Hey! Alterra has its own wiki page: http://alterra-corp.wikia.com/wiki/Alterra_Corp_Wiki Player faction allies: Arianus Corporation Comunistic RED Soviet Army (No longer exists) Terrarian Services Repelent Miners Old Veterans United Royal Dominion (by IExfinite) Projects Voyager Ariadne Arm Aurora Schools Safe Trade Hellemus Colony Uncharted Space ''Universe ''Name: Alterra Corp Short Name: Alterra Leader: Admiral Jakarta Power: Superpower Net Worth: 116,654,230 credits Government Type: Corporate government (for all universes) Wealth: Rolling in it (1,584,568,568 + credits) Enemies: AI-Ghat, Fortuna, Bandits, Python, Duke, Eagle, Corona, Aegis, Spire (Rebellion) Allies: F. Gonzales, T. Reed, A. Santini, P. Campos, Matrix Mercenaries, TEF, Lambda, Polaris, NWM, Aurora Resources, Personality: Honourable Main Sector: Solace Second Sector: Galene Main Station: Alterra HQ (located in Gatopea) Second Station: Trading Post Main Ship: Voyager I A Wormhole Too Far Universe Name: Alterra Corp Short name: Alterra Leader: Admiral Jakarta Power: Superpower Net Worth: 95 654 325 credits Wealth: Rolling it (123 959 credits) Enemies: Bandits, Daggers, Raiders, Sun Order, Grug Service, Prophet Republic Allies: Polaris Mercenaries, Bear Mercenaries, A. Gonzales, E. Fredriech, Lambda, TEF, Arco Personality: Honorable/Revengeful Main Sector: Constar Second Sector: Eta Solus Main Station: Alterra HQ (Constar) Second Station: Institute of Inquisition (Beta Pindola) Main Ship: Aurora (Full Upgraded Magnus A+ Class) Custom Universe Leader: Admiral Marcus Jakarta (Adm. Jakarta) Power: Superpower Net Worth: 65,542,666 credits (666-the satanic number)---------xxxXXDDD Wealth: Affluent-Rolling in it (cca.4 500 000 - cca.6 000 000) Enemies: Precision, Bear, Spire, Aegis, Eagle, G. Morales, A. Scott, + 2 others Allies: LAMBDA FORCE, Frontier Corporation, C.Rodriges, I. Rojo Personality: Normal Main Sector: Sanis 202 Second Sector: Europa Main Station: ALTERRA HQ (Sanis 202) Second Station: Cavern (Sanis 202) Number of sectors: 6 Unchartered Space II Power: Superpower Net Worth: 123 520 326 cr Wealth: Rolling in it (15,021,350 credits +) Enemies: Al-Ghat Galactic, Corona Brigade, Zion Corporation, Phoenix Brotherhood, Mamba Rebellion, Bandits, Frontier Rebellion Allies: Arianus Corporation, New World Mining, Lambda Corporation, Terran Expeditionary Force, Matrix Corporation, Frontier Brotherhood Personality: Honorable Main Sector: Solace Second Sector: Dymapa 753 Main Station: Alterra HQ (Solace) Second Station: Flight School (Dymapa 753) Smaller Forms of Alterra Corp Terrarian Services - owns repair shops, and "explorers" Repellent Miners - owns refineries, and miners Old Veterans - owns military outposts, laser turrets and patrollers Comunsitic RED Soviet Army - owns m. outposts, laser turrets and fighters class ships History of Alterra Corp Alterra was created by a Bounty Hunter named M. Jakarta. While the foundation date is unknown, it is estimated to be between 2310 and 2320. M. Jakarta is the brother of A. Jakarta. It is the June 13, 2297. TEF, Lambda, the Al-Ghat Imperium and Black Sail start to co-operate in the Unchartered Space. However, Black Sail declared war on Al-Ghat and TEF. TEF created sanctions on Black Sail, Al-Ghat and the new faction: Fortuna. At this time, M. Jakarta is starting his career in Bounty Hunting. His brother Anton is coming to trade with M. Jakarta. Trading is in this time ineffectively , and A. Jakarta start as Bounty Hunter. Later M. Jakarta (Adm. Jakarta) built a M. Outpost so started Alterra Corporation. Jakarta's brother Anton is start working on Alterra as well. Later, they created the Arianus Corporation. Alterra is gaining power, credits and allies at a tremendous pace. (This faction has three different names: M. Jakarta, Alterra Corp and Alterra Corporation.) Notable Facts Admiral Jakarta currently has bounty of 1,236,250 credits + and 24,955 + different properties. The Alterra Corporation has many stations, such as primary research stations, flight schools, a transport system and more. This factions first project was the Project Voyager, which was a full fleet of Orion A+ ships. This faction has built Laser III turrets in all sectors between Gatopea and Beta Pindola to establish a stable trade route. This faction owns a bio-power plant. It is made from the old Orbital Farm. This faction sends one Hornet-X class fighter to protect all ships that send a distress call. This faction has constructed many spy stations every sector. The Aurora Incident The Alterra Corporation also funded a mission for a Long-Range Capital Ship (Aurora) to construct a phasegate in the Ariadne Arm. There was also a secret mission to locate the lost crew of the Degasi on Planet 4546B. When approaching the planet for a slingshot maneuver, it was shot down by the QEP (Quarantine Enforcement Platform), which was built by an ancient alien race to prevent the spread of a foreign bacterium known as Kharaa. Out of the 157 crew members aboard, only Ryley Robinson, the Non-Essential Systems Maintenance Chief, managed to survive. The Sunbeam picked up a distress signal sent by the Aurora before the crash, but was shot down as well. While stranded, Ryley was able to research and fend off the planet's wildlife, discover the fate of the Degasi Crew, and learn more about the Precursor race. After curing himself of Kharaa with Enzyme 42 by helping an imprisoned Sea Emperor Leviathan hatch her young, Ryley managed to disable the QEP and eventually escape the aquatic planet on a Neptune Escape Rocket using Ion Crystal Energy. While above Earth, he had to pay a bill of 1 trillion credits in order to land since the materials he gathered to survive were all property of the Alterra Corporation. More information can be found here. Purpose of Alterra Corp "The Alterra Corp seeks to improve business conditions and reduce pirate activity, which is the effort of every superpower." - Admiral Jakarta, leader of Alterra Corp Incident in Hellemus Admiral Jakarta decided to make an attack on the Draco and Python Rebellion, but failed miserably. Python and Draco began to exterminate the stations, and Fortuna supported them. TEF, Lambda, and Alterra then attacked Hellemus, destroyed the rebellion and destroyed the Python shipyard. However, the Draco shipyard remained. Alterra continued into the Solace sector. The Corona Brigade plunged into total anarchy, so Alterra, New World Mining, Solar and Zeta built the stations in Hellemus and opened a new trade route. Alterra, New World Mining and Bluestar Express continued to Solace. This is a new trade way. Betrayal The ascendant faction Polaris Holdings, an Alterra ally, between the superpower faction. Polaris attacked a Hauler H and the protective lasers. Alterra attacked the Polaris repair shop and declared war to the TEF. Polaris was destroyed and Alterra paid the truce for the TEF. A New Start After the Beta Pindola wormholes opened up the new universe, the Terekos wormholes sprang to herself. The Lambda Corporation has grown considerably, and TEF has become only a strong faction. Al Ghat still operates in the old universe, and the Alterra Corporation has shrunk to just one refinery, Ares-A and Shuttle-A. Later, however, the faction grew larger, stations grew, merchant ships, miners, squadrons, fleets, flagships, and infrastructure grew up. (more in Alterra Corp wiki - in progress) Headquarters Under Attack! Alterra HQ in the Gatopea Sector has been destroyed by Black Sail! No problem, it can always be rebuilt. It was a long battle. The Alterra Corporation declared war on the Dymapa 753 Sector! They attacked the pirates. So they went to the wormhole to Androla and the wormhole to Dymapa 753. Attack Black Sail! Our five military outposts supported Voyager. Black Sail was destroyed, and Alterra got the idea to destroy all rebellions! Admiral Jakarta created 250 Overlord A class cruiser and the extermination of the rebellions has begun. New Colony Project Ariadne Arm is complete! The new colony now has its own trading system, patrollers, and four major factions operating in it, which are: # Alterra Corp - creator of Ariadne Arm, has main stations, water and resources # Echo Services - has got a repair shop and scavengers # NewHaven Freight - trading with new colony # Python Rebellion - has got an outpost + any minor factions * This is old information. The currently information is HERE! Superpower-Gold Age The Alterra Corp now has an astonishing net worth of 26,632,542,300 credits! The rebellion factions Python, Draco, Black Sail have been destroyed! (Fortuna and Bandits remaining). Alterra controls all sectors. Unchartered space is now entirely under control of Alterra. Unfortunately, the faction in the ''A Wormhole Too Far ''universe is not faring too well. It's time to create peace in that universe! Wait a minute, the ''Uncharted Space ''universe still has minor hostile factions cropping up after the originals were destroyed. The Alterra Corp must protect the all universes from all hostility! New Wormhole? In the Solace Sector, there is an unstable wormhole stabilizing, which is opening a way to 6 new sectors (Sandbox mode). This new space is not filled with peace. In the second wormhole, there is a pirate stronghold. The next after that? A Bounty Hunters hideout. The Alterra Corporation has a difficult goal: create peace in the hostile environment. Admiral Jakarta is in his Hornet X+ escaping from trouble: 5 Overlord As, 2 Magnus Xs , and 25+ Shuttles, Flyers and Hornets. That is not the end! Alterra is speeding up the economy. Alterra 2 strongest superpower on the sandbox mode! "New" Start The new start has the same history of the first Unchartered Space universe. Only with HQ in the other sector, the new faction CRSA, and a larger number of fleets and Voyager Orions. Languages * Slovakia * English * coming soon! Category:Player Factions